Always and Forever
by BeverlyBabix
Summary: Troy and Gabriella got married at 19. They had beautiful twins and became successful. But when Troy hasn't spent time with his family especially Gabriella, Trouble comes for them. TroyellaxZekepayxChaylorxRyelsi
1. Basketball Is MY Life

Troy sipped his coffee as Gabriella came in the kitchen and kissed his cheek

"Good morning" Gabriella said and smiled

"Good morning" Troy looked at his watch "I got to go to basketball practice, I'll see you later" Troy said and rushed out the door

Troy and Gabriella Bolton got married 2 years ago at the age of 19, and had 2 twin girls named Serena Alexandrea Anne Bolton and Christyna Andréa Anne Bolton a year after. The twins had Gabriella's features but had Troy's stunning blue eyes. Now they are 1 year old and never left their each other's side. Ever since Troy became the Captain of the Lakers and Gabriella became fashion designer, they became successful. They bought a big house which the twins had a lot of room to run around inside and outside.

Gabriella was happy with a life like this, but it wasn't complete. Ever since Troy became the Captain of the Lakers, They haven't spent time together. He would always come home late; He would crash on the couch, leaving Gabriella alone in their bed. He would never say 'I love you' to her, Never would kiss her. She would always cry as Sharpay & Taylor would try to calm her down. Sharpay and Taylor also help Gabriella with the twins. The worst thing is that tomorrow is Christmas and Gabriella is hoping that Troy would be with the family and friends.

Sharpay and Taylor were helping Gabriella put the presents under the tree and now were playing with the twins on the ground.

"Thanks for sleeping over for Christmas Eve" Gabriella said and smiled

"Hey, that's what best friends are for" Taylor said and smiled back

"But you guys live across!" Gabriella said and giggled

"Like what Taylor said, we're best friends, remember?" Sharpay said as she smiled and picked up Christyna

"Do you think Troy is going to be here? For Christmas?" Gabriella asked quietly

"He wouldn't miss Christmas with his daughters" Taylor said

"Yeah… I guess" Gabriella said

Serena gurgled. Gabriella smiled and kissed Serena's forehead

"Yes?" Gabriella asked

Serena looked at Christyna and gave her a toothless smile, Christyna smiled back as they both pointed to a purple and pink audience laughed

"Later, my little angels" Gabriella said softly

Serena and Christyna pouted and started to bawl

Gabriella frowned and took Serena as Sharpay took Christyna and bounced them up and down on their lap

"My angels! Please don't cry!" Gabriella cooed and kissed Serena's faces all over

Serena started to giggle as Christyna started to cry even louder, Gabriella placed Serena on her left leg and took Christyna and placed her on her right leg. Christyna stopped crying

"Aw… That's my girl" Gabriella said and smiled

"How can you tell which one is Christyna and which one is Serena?" Sharpay said confused

"Christyna only wears purple clothes and Serena only wears pink clothes" Gabriella said

"Oh… That's interesting. I never thought of that" Sharpay said

"Who's coming here for Christmas?" Gabriella asked out of the blue

"Well… you're people are coming. Taylor's people are coming… Zeke and my cousin Felicia" Sharpay looked at Gabriella "But be careful of Felicia, She flirts with everyone" Sharpay warned

Gabriella suddenly got worried, What if she flirts with Troy? And he flirts back? Gabriella thought

* * *

**Sharpay** and Taylor were upstairs in the guest room and the twins were in bed. As for Gabriella, She waited for her husband. The brunette beauty sat on their leather couch and was on her lap top, typing furiously as she chatted with Taylor and Sharpay on Sharpay's account in MSN Messenger.

`BrieBolton, x: Shar, What are you guys doing right now?

*SharEv, x: Downloading music.

`BrieBolton, x: I'm waiting for Troy to come home, How about you Tay?

*SharEv, x: Eh, just watching t.v.

`BrieBolton, x: BRB

Sharpay sighed "Troy's home"

Taylor frowned "Got that right, more yelling and screaming"

* * *

**Gabriella** walked towards Troy and she wrapped her arms around his neck and seductively smiled at him

"Tonight's our night" Gabriella huskily said into his ear

Troy groaned and dropped his stuff beside a nightstand

"Not tonight, Gabriella… I'm tired" Troy said and went upstairs

Gabriella eyed something that she never wanted to see again

"Is that a hickey?" Gabriella said and held his face

"That hickey's from you, Gabriella" Troy replied and sighed

"Nice try" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips "I should've known! You're cheating on me!" Gabriella furiously said

"I'm not cheating, Gabriella!" Troy yelled

"Then why do you always come home late?!" Gabriella yelled back

"Maybe because I'm supporting this family! Maybe basketball is my life!" Troy yelled even louder

Gabriella stumbled back, Gabriella never heard him say that. In High School, He always said Gabriella was his life, not basketball. He said the day that the twins were born that Gabriella and the twins were his life. _That was all a lie then_ Gabriella thought

Gabriella shook her head and went upstairs

"I can't believe I fell in love for you" Gabriella spat

Troy was shocked, He never meant to say that and He never heard Gabriella say that to him.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked softly

"I'm going to go somewhere… Out of this house and out of you're life. I'm taking the twins, you don't deserve to see them" Gabriella yelled from upstairs

Troy's world came crashing down into a million pieces; He never wanted this to happen

Gabriella walked into the twin's room and saw that there were Louis Vuitton baby luggage's already packed. Gabriella smiled softly at Sharpay and Taylor as they smiled back, Sharpay and Taylor rushed to Gabriella as Gabriella sobbed into their shoulders. 5 minutes later, Serena and Christyna woke up. They were dressed up in dark washed skinny jeans with silver ballet flats and a purple parka for Christyna and a pink parka for Serena. The beautiful brunette twins frowned at their mother and held their arms out to reach her.

Sharpay and Taylor helped Gabriella take the stroller downstairs as Serena and Christyna walked downstairs together, holding each other's hands. Sharpay and Taylor took Serena and Christyna to the car as Gabriella stood on the doorstep, and placed her wedding ring and engagement ring on a table. Troy ran to her and started hugging her, placing kisses all over her face.

"Please don't go, Brie… Please" Troy said and sobbed

"You don't love me anymore, Troy…" Gabriella said softly as a tear ran down her cheek

"But I do love you! I love you so much! Please stay" Troy said pleadingly

"It doesn't show that you love me anymore. I can't love someone back if he doesn't have time for me or his kids and never shows that he's affectionate. I can't love someone who doesn't even love me" Gabriella spat and walked out of the door, leaving Troy sobbing on his knees


	2. Divorce Papers & Birthday

**A year **has passed, Troy was still depressed. Troy still lived in the same house and only goes out of the house when it was work or grocery shopping. Every night, he would cry and hug a picture of Gabriella and the twins.

Gabriella was also still depressed. Gabriella lived with Sharpay and never showed her beautiful smile to anyone except the twins. The twin's are turning 2 years old, and are upstairs in their room playing together. Their first word they said was daddy, and never stopped saying it. This made Gabriella tear up, She missed Troy so much that she missed the way he kissed her, The way he touched her, The way he talked to her and the way he showed his love to her.

Gabriella and Sharpay were setting up the birthday party for the twins and everyone was invited, including Troy.

As the party started, Gabriella noticed 6 birthday boxes piled up together in purple and pink and written Serena and Christyna. The only person who knew that Serena and Christyna's favorite color was purple and pink was Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Troy. Gabriella knew that Taylor's birthday present was wrapped in green and Sharpay's present was wrapped in red.

"Is Troy here?" Gabriella asked and looked around

"Um… Yeah…" Sharpay said nervously

Gabriella closed her eyes "Why did you invite him?" Gabriella asked calmly

"Oh come on, Gab! He's the father! And he begged to come" Sharpay said

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked

"Over there with Chad and Zeke" Taylor answered and pointed to where Troy was

Gabriella marched to him and slowly stopped walking, she melted. He was wearing a white shirt that made his tanned muscles show and a black blazer over. He wore dark washed jeans with vans. Gabriella noticed that he was still wearing the bracelet that they bought together in their High School year's that said "Live in Love" and his wedding ring.

Troy looked at Gabriella and was stunned. Her hair was in her natural curls. She was wearing light washed short shorts, with a light blue halter top and a white see through cardigan and white ballet flats. Gabriella marched to him and had her hands on her hips

"Troy, What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked

Troy intertwined their fingers together as they head inside the house

"Let me explain" Troy begged

"What is there to explain?" Gabriella snapped  
"Would you just listen to part where I didn't have time for you?" Troy said

Gabriella scoffed and crossed her arms

"Over my dead body, Bolton!" Gabriella spat

Troy chuckled "Hey, you're still a Bolton" Troy reminded her

Gabriella smirked

"Not until you sign the papers" Gabriella said

"What papers?" Troy asked curiously

"Divorce papers. I need them by the end on the month, If you don't sign them by then, I'll give you a restraining order" Gabriella said and strutted out of the house


	3. Taylor McAdams

**SORRY FOR SHORT STORY; Really busy this weekend :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella stomped towards Taylor and Sharpay with anger. _That little punk thinks I'm still a Bolton! Well not until he signs the papers! _Gabriella thought

Sharpay looks at Gabriella and took a sip of her drink

"What's up with you?" Sharpay asked curiously

"That little punk has the nerve to say that I'm still a Bolton!" Gabriella yelled

"Keep it down Gabriella… Everyone's watching" Taylor warned and looked around

Gabriella took a deep breath and replied "Yeah, okay…"

"Hate to burst you're bubble, sweetie. But you're still a Bolton" Sharpay reminded Gabriella

"Oh I think I know that" Gabriella whispered and glared at Sharpay

"Someone took Sharpay's ice queen role…" Taylor muttered

Sharpay laughed "Good one" Sharpay took her camera out and yelled "Picture time!"

"Bolton's first" Chad said

Troy scooped up the twins in his arms as the twins giggled. Troy put them on the high chair, as he looked at Gabriella. Sharpay and Taylor pushed Gabriella to Troy and almost tripped, Gabriella closed her eyes and waited for the tiny pain to come, but suddenly felt she was in a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at her with love and care. Chad whistled and Troy glared at him.

"Are you alright?" Troy whispered

Gabriella coughed and got out of Troy's grip and straightened her clothes.

"Yeah… thanks" Gabriella mumbled

Gabriella went behind the twins as Troy did the same. He wrapped one arm around Gabriella's waist, Gabriella jumped at the action. She suddenly relaxed at the feeling and gave her winning smile for the camera as the three Bolton's did the same thing.

The flash turned off, and Gabriella was still smiling.

"Do you want to open the presents now, sweeties?" Gabriella asked sweetly

Serena and Chrystina nodded anxiously as Troy chuckled. He took all the boxes of presents

And set them on the table.

Sharpay took one present, and handed it to Serena. Serena wildly unwrapped the present and had a curious face. She examined the small box and then looked at Gabriella

Gabriella giggled and took the box out of her hands and opened the box.

Gabriella's eyes softened as she saw a gold necklace that had Serena's name.

It had ruby jewels on the letters and was shining like a star. Gabriella looked at Chrystina and had the same necklace as Serena but had Chrystina's name on it with amethyst jewels.

"Who gave this?" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay

Sharpay looked at the card and Sharpay smiled

"It's from Troy" Sharpay replied

Gabriella looked at Troy as he looked back at her, _so he does care_ Gabriella thought

"Daddy, Can put necklace on me?" Chrystina asked

"Me thoo!" Serena said anxiously

Troy smiled and wrapped the necklaces around the twin's neck

* * *

It was late at night, and the twins were in their room playing with their new toys.

Chad, Troy, Zeke were outside talking while drinking beer

"Do you think Gabriella still loves me?" Troy asked

"All I know is that Taylor told me that she still cries to sleep" Chad said

"Ah, shit…" Troy felt bad "Do you think she'll forgive me again?" Troy asked

Zeke shrugged and replied "Probably, 50% as a no"

"Why's that?" Troy asked

"Taylor McAdams is dating Gabriella" Chad said


End file.
